Sonrisa de Chocolate
by Giselita
Summary: TRADUCCION - Edward vuelve antes de cazar y encuentra a Emmett y a Bella en una extraña conversacion sobre morder algo. ¿De que estan hablando?


**Sonrisa de Chocolate**

**Edward POV**

Con el tiempo descubrí a la caza como una escapada, tambien una diversion, de la vida humana que pretendia vivir. Ya no me gustaba la sensacion del viento mientras desacomodaba mis cabellos o el olor musgoso de la tierra. Preferia tener los dedos de Bella revolviendo mi pelo y el aroma floral de Bella, inconxicandome con su presencia.

Hoy no era excepcion. Hacía una hora que me habia ido de caza y no dejaba de plantearme que cada paso que daba me alejaba mas y mas de ella.

Habia sido duro luego de nuestro viaje a Volterra y _nuestro_ encuentro con Victoria. Y sabia que Bella tenia sus pesares por el viaje y me dolia ver que aun no confiaba en mi, no completamente, o al menos como ella decia. aun podia ve_rlo _en sus ojos cuando me iba de caza. Aun si no lo hacia con intencion, o aun si no se saba cuenta de que lo hacia, sabia que siempre se preguntaba si yo iba a volver.

El dolor que sentia cuadno me iba era lo que me detenia de mi rastreo. _Puedo volver de caza en la noche_, pensé. Aunque sabia que no seria facilo dejarla entonces, aun si estaba durmiendo. Esperaba ansioso a las noche cuando podia sentarme en silencio y escuchar su respiracion y el latido de su corazon, era mucho mas facil que con otros humanos, con sus pensamientos interponiendose. La exclusividad de la mente de Bella era algo que me habia logrado gustar, retenia algo de misterio, y le ayudaba a sorprenderme. Y a menudo me sorprendia.

Podia oir levemente su latido meintras me acercaba a mi casa. Por alguna razon le gustaba quedarse alli cuando iba de casa. Ella decia que mi familia le ayudaba a olvidar mi ausencia. Yo creo que piensa que si huyo, eventualmente, mi familia me seguria. Quiere asegurarse de que nadie se valla a ningun lado.

Desearia que confiara en mi. No puedo vivir sin ella, no es posible. Aunque tenia razones para no confiar en mi. Yo por mi parte, desearia no haberle causado tanto dolor.

Ahora estaba en la puerta. Podia escuchar sus latidos como si fueran una voz, y estaba confundido ya que no era su ritmo habitual. Su corazon latía rapidamente.

"¿Bella?" respiré asustado. ¿Le habia ocurrido algo? ¿Que le hacia estar tan ansiosa? No podia estar asustada de que me haya ido otra vez, solo me habia ido por una hora...

Ciegamente corrí hacia la cocina de donde podia escuchar su suave voz. ¿Con quien hablaba? me detuve bajo el marco de la puerta, con la espalda de Bella hacia mi, Emmett estaba a su lado pero no podia ver que estaban haciendo.

"¿Justo aqui?" Preguntó Bella insegura.

"Sip, justo ahi Bella, pero tienes que ser rapida, no le des tiempo a reaccionar."

"¿Emmett como va a reaccionar? No esta exactamente...vivo."

"Ese no es el punto Bella," suspiró. "Es solo una practica, ¡te preparo para cuando seas vampiro!"

Bella respiró rapidamente antes de responder. "Bien. ¿Pongo mis dientes aqui?"

"Sip."

Le vi inclinar la cabeza...

"¡¿Bella que estas haciendo?!" demandé.

Ella pegó un salto asustada. "¡Edward!" exclamó, se veia sorprendida.

La miré y luego a Emmett, tratando de leer su mente.

No se por que no pense en esto antes. Bella pronto va a ser uno de nosotros...No estaba ayudando en nada.

Miré a Bella, urgiendole que me explicara.

Se veia como un cordero en medio de una manada de lobos. Sus ojos iban frenteticamente entre Emmett y yo.

"¡Fue todo idea de Emmett!"

Emmett abrio su boca sorprendido.

"Emmett," gruñí. "¿Que le hiciste?"

"Solo pensé que necesitaria un poco de practica." admitió avergonzado.

Avancé hacia ellos y aparte a Emmett del medio para ver que estaba esscondido en la mesa.

Lo que vi no pudo haberme confundido mas. En la mesa habia un conejo de chocolate apoyado de costado. Del tipo que los niños tienen en sus canastas de Pascuas. Aunque este conejo tenia una pequeña marca de mordida en su cuello.

Miré a Bella sorprendido. El rubor comenzó a subir desde su cuello mientras buscaba alguna excusa. Finalmente se rio nerviosamente.

"Entonces...¿Volviste pronto de la caza?" De sus dientes goteaba algo de chocolate mientras sonreia.

Iba a matar a Emmett.

--

**_Me encontre esta tarde con este one-shot y me rei bastante...la autora lo idea mientras comia su conejo de pascua. jejeeje._**

**_Disclaimer: Este one-shot no es mio. Creditos abajo._**

**_Autora: littlemisslaughalotx_**

**_Perfil: www . fanfiction . net /u/ 1503882/ (Sin espacios)_**

**_Link de la historia original: www. fanfiction. net /s/ 4152300 /1/ ChocolateSmile_**


End file.
